


His Dark Secret

by lazylooser, twinflamedfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylooser/pseuds/lazylooser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinflamedfest/pseuds/twinflamedfest
Summary: This is my first time participating in any fic fest so I am really nervous.I really want to thank the Twin Flamed mods. Thank you for your encouragement and thoughtfulness. And also sorry for not turning up for 2nd and 3rd check in. (I just didn’t feel confident enough to complete it.)Dear Beta, thank you for dealing with my continuous self loathing session. And proofreading everything on such short notice. I sincerely thank you for your help and time. You are an amazing person.Dear recipient, thank you for the domestic prompt, but somehow I feel I didn’t do justice to it. I’m sorry. I really tried my best. Sorry that I couldn’t include the college part in it.I hope you enjoy it even if a little bit.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in any fic fest so I am really nervous.  
> I really want to thank the Twin Flamed mods. Thank you for your encouragement and thoughtfulness. And also sorry for not turning up for 2nd and 3rd check in. (I just didn’t feel confident enough to complete it.)  
> Dear Beta, thank you for dealing with my continuous self loathing session. And proofreading everything on such short notice. I sincerely thank you for your help and time. You are an amazing person.  
> Dear recipient, thank you for the domestic prompt, but somehow I feel I didn’t do justice to it. I’m sorry. I really tried my best. Sorry that I couldn’t include the college part in it.  
> I hope you enjoy it even if a little bit.

**Everything I didn’t say**

**Part 1**

Bubbling with happiness, Luhan dressed in his husband's large shirt, hummed and swayed his body to the beat of some old country song playing on the radio that he kept on the kitchen island of their studio apartment. He placed a bowl of milk for his kitten that was still curled up on the dining table; the kitten yawned, stretched and gave a pitiful meow before lapping milk out of the saucer.

"Sally, your daddy is still asleep. He even forgot your other daddy's birthday." Luhan spoke, addressing his kitten, carefully flipping a perfectly cooked omelet.

Even though Luhan was complaining about his tall, lanky husband, he couldn't help but smile.

With a calm smile, he set up a hearty breakfast on the table for his husband of six months. Yes, six months— six months of pure happiness and beautiful memories. Luhan's life has been good for once. It's been six beautiful months since he was married to the love of his life, Oh Sehun. It seems like it was only yesterday when Sehun with his big round glasses on his straight-edged nose and untidy bouquet in his trembling hand, knelt in front of him to confess his feelings for the doe-eye beauty with the cafe crowd cheering in the background. The proposal was anything but perfect. It was full of bumbling clumsiness and incoherent speech, but it still managed to make Luhan’s heart beats erratically.

Sehun didn't even need to finish his not so romantic speech as Luhan took him into his embrace mumbling 'Yes' again and again. As if the latter was waiting for it to happen this was somewhat true. They had been dating for almost a year now but still couldn't move further than innocent touches and a few pecks. Considering Sehun's coy personality, Luhan knew it would take him ages to get the confession out of the former’s mouth. Therefore being the impatient one, he intended on taking things into his own hands.

After a few secret meetings with Sehun's best friend Chanyeol, Luhan managed to get the confession out of the hesitant man's mouth. Chanyeol threatened Sehun that he would steal Luhan away from him if he failed to admit his feelings for the doe-eyed beauty. The words that left Chanyeol’s mouth made Sehun realize his feelings for the little male. He loved Luhan and there was no denying it. 

Luhan knew Sehun’s timidness would not let him express his feelings but, still he had taken it better, far better, than Luhan expected.

Sehun with tears brimming in his eyes looked down at his little lover and asked him to hold his hand for eternity. And so Luhan did. He took the vows with his awkward husband by his side.

 

                                      

Oh Sehun, Luhan’s other half may be a forgetful and gawky man, but he was Luhan's very own goofball. When Luhan first confessed his feelings for Sehun to his parents, their first reaction was a big no.

Luhan and Sehun were two different people and Luhan’s parents knew it quite well.

If Luhan was a social butterfly then Sehun was a private person.

Unlike Luhan, Sehun didn't have a permanent job. He was a nerdy freelancer with no certain pay or hours.

At some point Luhan too agreed to his parents observation of Sehun being unusual.

Sehun is a different person, entirely and Luhan knew it well. He felt that the human before him was quite different from, and better than, anyone he had ever met before, and above all, better than himself.

Despite countless warnings and objections from his parents, Luhan walked against all odds and held his lover's hands for eternity.

 

Sehun failed to impress Luhan's parents at their first and last family dinner as a tragic car accident killed them both. The horrific news of the accident shattered Luhan and his dreams.

The struggle and the pain Luhan went through were unbearable, but with Sehun by his side, he managed to tackle all of his problems. Luhan foreknew if this sorrow had come to him when Sehun wasn’t part of his life, it would have broken his spirit beyond repairing.

Sehun stayed at Luhan's side, comforting him. He was the remaining pillar of the foundation of the reality that existed before Luhan’s life.

 

 

And here he is now, dressed in nothing but his husband's shirt preparing breakfast for the both of them.

Even after years of dating and six months of marriage, Luhan could not get enough of his super nerdy husband who loved to spend his time in front of their computer doing god knows what.

Sehun may not be perfect in the eyes of others, but for Luhan, he was the perfect soul mate. The gods couldn’t have moulded a more perfect partner for him.

 

 

Luhan was his own boss as he was the owner of a fairly famous cafe in Seoul. Thanks to his friend and colleague Kyungsoo and his excellent baking skill, they managed to establish a decent image in the food industry.

Just like Luhan's parents, Kyungsoo had been too against their marriage. He believed Luhan deserved someone better. Someone strong enough to protect him, save him and help him. One who could do everything that Sehun couldn't. 

Kyungsoo would always frown at Luhan's sweet filled talks for his husband as he doesn't understand how someone like Luhan can be in love with Sehun?

How can someone like him fall for a weakling like Sehun?

Someone who had never been able to buy a wedding ring for his husband. Someone who had never been able to contribute to Luhan's financial struggle.

This isn't loving, at least for Kyungsoo who had always wished best for his only friend.

He always claimed Luhan to be under the spell which the latter would always deny with the flick of a finger.

 

 

 

 

Luhan could still hear Kyungsoo's spiteful ‘no’ ringing in his ears. The baker even refused to attend their wedding. And why not? Unlike others, Kyungsoo had witnessed Sehun's feeble side up close. The incident that happened a few months ago was still fresh in Kyungsoo's suspicious mind and he vowed not to forget it ever.

 

It was a peaceful Friday night at their cafe— Love Over Coffee. There were few customers in the cafe who had already shut their laptops down and bookmarked the books they were reading for another day. Baekhyun, the cafe's vibrant server, and customers' personal favorite was busy in wiping the last table when a group of horny drunk men thought of having a high dose of caffeine to end their venturesome night.

 

"Hey, you! Do you mind taking our order?" One of the buff men spoke with a devious smirk on his face. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and took out the notepad from his back pocket.

"Order please" Baekhyun gritted his teeth trying his best to sound professional.

"Feisty. What do you have to offer?" The man grinned and Baekhyun's eyebrow quirked in disgust.

"What would you like to have?" Baekhyun asked, clenching his fist trying hard not to smack the life out of the ugly male.

"You!" One of the guys howled in laughter, making an obscene gesture with his hand. The others too joined and laughed, pointing at Baekhyun.

Before Baekhyun could speak a word in reply, Luhan came in and dragged the server away from the crowd. He shushed him and continued with the business.

"Go help Kyungsoo in the kitchen, I'll ask them to leave," Luhan whispered to the fuming server.

Baekhyun clenched the notepad in his hand and walked towards the kitchen to do what Luhan asked him to do. He could hear them snickering as he passed.

"I'm sorry, but we are closed." Luhan spoke interrupting their disgust filled titter.

"Then why don't you open something else for us?" The man started and the other one added, "Like your pretty legs..."

"Enough! See your way out or else I'll have to call the cops on you." Luhan retorted stubbornly. The savagery of drunk customers frightened him but he made sure not to let it show on his face.

 

 

 

On hearing Baekhyun's rant over sickening unwelcome customers, Kyungsoo rushed out of the kitchen to help Luhan.

In no time, he stood next to the doe-eyed beauty for his help.

"Luhan is right! Gentlemen, please move out. We are done for today." Kyungsoo spoke, keeping his face straight. He knows well not to show anger or any other emotion in front of drunken men as it could backfire on them.

"Fine, we will leave, but not before having a piece of your perky ass." The scoundrel charged towards Luhan and caged him between his body and the table behind him.

"Let me go!" Luhan screamed struggling with the man holding him in place.

"Get off him!" Kyungsoo yelled, hitting the man with his fist, but soon he was tackled to the ground by another man in the group.

It was Luhan's scream that made Baekhyun dash out of the kitchen. He quickly dialed 119 on his phone and asked for the help before lunging towards the assaulters.

The ugly scene of the café owner and workers getting assaulted scared the remaining customers away.

It was a brawl of three against six.

The self defense classes that Luhan took when his parents realized he was approaching dating age helped him to get a little control over his molester. He  kneed the man hovering over him.

"Bitch!" The man yelled as he cupped his groin.

Luhan quickly pushed him away and ran towards Kyungsoo to help him.

But in a fraction of a second he was tackled and pinned down again on the ground by the same man, but this time fueled with extra rage and strength.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol and Sehun were on their way back to the cafe to pick up their respective love interests when they heard the painful whimper and screaming a few steps away from the cafe.

Sensing the possible danger they dashed towards the cafe with the speed of lightning.

The quiet, uneventful and odious scene on the frontier appeared. Their lovers were tackled to the ground with the extra weight on their fragile bodies, hands roaming all over it.

Chanyeol growled whereas Sehun froze in place.

 

Chanyeol with his red fiery eyes got the hold of the man's collar who had his disgusting lips attached to his boyfriend's pale neck.

With the strength of a monster, he slammed the man against the wall and punched him hard.

The excruciating scream of their companion made other men halt their actions and made them rush to their friend.

Luhan quickly pushed himself up and helped Kyungsoo to get on his feet.

Before the scene could turn into a battleground, the sirens of a police van caught the assaulters attention. Without wasting a second they ran out of the place, leaving horrified cafe owners and a server behind. In no time, the serene café turned into a crime scene which was defined by a cluster of police cars and fire engines bathed in rotating lights.

 

Chanyeol who was still not satisfied ran after the assaulters only to be stopped by Sehun.

"Chanyeol, stop! We can't." Sehun squeezed the said man's hand and shook his head whispering something the other males in the cafe couldn't catch.

But Kyungsoo's eyes saw everything. Despite being under attack, he saw how cowardly Sehun stood there and did nothing. He saw how feebly he stopped Chanyeol from getting into a fight. Luhan may fail to see Sehun's real self but Kyungsoo didn't. Sehun was nothing but a coward who shamelessly stood there and witnessed his lover and soon to be husband getting assaulted by a group of drunk strangers.

Only if Kyungsoo knew, Luhan did see Sehun. He squinted his eyes to confirm Sehun's presence. A small voice echoed at the back of his mind, wordlessly hoping his lover to take some action— to make Luhan feel safe. But just like always, Sehun stood there with the usual blankness in his eyes, shattering Luhan's hope and heart into pieces.

"Lu, are you okay? Did they hurt-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyungsoo yelled. He balled his fist and was all charged up to knock some senses in Oh coward Sehun but before he could do any of it, Luhan held his hand in place and pleaded.

"Soo, please." Luhan with tears in his eyes shook his head. His body was shaking terribly and breathing was abnormal. He wasn't in the state to witness another quarrel between his best friend and lover.

"Luhan, you still have time. Open your eyes before it’s too late. He isn't the right person for you." Kyungsoo said in a defeated voice and whisked away.

"Han, I'm sorry. I was scared-"

"It's okay. I'm fine." Luhan replied curtly. He didn't want to hear the same sentence again. Not now, Luhan didn't need this.

With a faint hope that someday Sehun will prove Kyungsoo wrong and would be man enough to prove his worth to Luhan and people close to him, Luhan walked ahead leaving remorseful Sehun behind.

 

 

From that day on, Luhan has experienced Sehun's feeble side on several occasions. It not only shattered his hope but also made him realize that Sehun wasn't strong enough to protect him physically but he was strong enough to be Luhan's moral support. Luhan had spent important years of his life with Sehun and could not think of a better person other than him. Sehun was there with Luhan when he lost his parents. Sehun was there with him when he was burdened by his parents' debts. Sehun has always been there with him. He was Luhan's best friend and husband. They were strangers to friends and then friends to lovers. Only Luhan knows how much Sehun loves him. And it was now Luhan's turn to return the favor by never leaving his husband's side, no matter what happens. He doesn't need to give proof to anyone other than himself.

If only he could, he would wrap his tall, lanky husband in bubble wrap to keep him safe from any harm.

 

 

Luhan was halfway cutting the sandwich and placing it on the plate when a loud crash caught his attention. He jumped in his skin when he heard his husband's painful scream just after the crash.

Leaving everything aside, Luhan rushed to his husband's aid.

He flew open the door of their shared room to find his husband crouched on the floor with his hands on his ears.

"Hun! What's wrong baby?" Luhan carefully stepped closer to his husband.

With the corner of his eye, he saw shards of vase splayed on the floor next to the wall.

"Lu !" Luhan flinched as Sehun grabbed his wrist suddenly making him fall on his lap.

"What is it Hun?" Luhan carefully brushed the hair away from his husband's dark orbs.

"Lu, there was a bug... a big bug in the room." Sehun stuttered visibly shaken by the bug attack.

Luhan couldn't help but chuckle at his husband's silliness. Sehun was indeed very much scared of bugs.

Needless to say, Luhan took Sehun in a bear hug and calmed him down. He rubbed his hand over his husband's back and whispered sweet nothings next to his ear.

"It's gone love, don't be scared." Luhan pressed his soft lips onto Sehun's smaller ones.

It took Sehun a good few minutes to calm down, but when he did, he kissed his husband back softly.

"I'm sorry for the vase, I was just trying to shoo him away." Sehun spoke with the hint of remorsefulness, dipping his head down.

“I know, don’t worry. It’s just a vase.” Luhan comforted glancing at the vase of dandelion on the floor.

 _‘It was just a bug.’_ Luhan bit his inner cheek, trying hard not to speak what he shouldn’t.

 

They cleaned up the mess and then stood in awkward silence, watching Sally play with perished dandelions. What was supposed to be their morning of loving kisses and cuddles turned into lumbering silence.

Sehun voluntarily took the dirty dishes to the sink and cleaned the dining area. As he cleaned up, Luhan broached the subject they had been avoiding.

 

“Sehun,” He called softly and motioned him to sit next to him. He softly took Sehun’s calloused hands in his soft one and spoke, “I think it’s time we-”

Luhan was interrupted by the loud knock at their door, accompanied by frantic calls from someone who made him groan in frustration.

“I’m sorry Luhan. I’ll ask her-”

“It’s okay, it must be important.” Luhan stated and shook his head in resentment before leaving the dining area.

 

With a soft sigh, Sehun pulled himself up on his feet and walked towards the door. He flew open the door to reveal a very distressed friend of his, Daeun.

“Sehun! Oh my god you’re fine! I was really scared. Are you sure you aren’t hurt anywhe-”

“Shh! Lower down your voice! Luhan is home.” Sehun interrupted the babbling mess sternly.

“But what about-”

“You really don’t know how to shut up!” Sehun stated and with his one hand on the girl’s mouth and another on her arm, he dragged her out of the apartment.

“Mmmhh! Se-mmmhp!” Daeun tried to pull her arm away from Sehun’s hold but the latter didn’t budge. He hurriedly dragged her to the secluded corner of their apartment building.

“Fuck! Dae!” Sehun hissed ripping his hand away from the girl’s mouth. He rubbed his hand hysterically, which had a red angry mark on it.

“It wasn’t necessary!” He said with firmness in his voice as he glared at Daeun who had mocked smile on her face.

“You asked for it.”

“Daeun!”

“Fine! I’m sorry. But it’s really serious. Things are getting out of hands. How long are we going to pretend?” Daeun asked.

“I know things are getting out of control, but it doesn’t mean you have the right to barge into my house unannounced.” He asked with a look that asked for an answer, so Daeun nodded.

“I know, I shouldn’t have but don’t you think it’s time to seriously consider putting _him_ down?” Daeun asked the question with a genuine concern.

Sehun’s Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed and nodded.

“Sehun, when and where?” Daeun asked carefully. She had never seen him looking so nervous before.

“Not today,” Sehun paused, hands forming a strong fist. 

“It’s Luhan’s birthday today.”

“He did it dirty. He did it purposely on this day.” He pitched his voice low, and sounded eerily as if he was trying to control his anger.

Sehun was silent for a moment and Daeun could see the pain in his eyes. She gently placed her hand on Sehun’s cheek and caressed it softly.

“You can count on us, Sehun. We will do anything for you and you know that.” Sehun nodded with a sigh, not looking away from her, letting Daeun see the pain he felt through his eyes.

 

“Umm, Sehun” Luhan called him, a peculiar look adorning his face. Daeun reluctantly pulled her hand away from Sehun’s cheek and stepped back, giving a personal space to the Oh couple.

“Lu… Luhan… we were talk-”

“I’m heading out. Here, take the keys.” Despite the numerous questions building up in his mind, Luhan chose to keep mum and ignore everything as he has been doing for months now. He knew he is stupid for leaving all his questions unanswered, but he is afraid. Afraid of the reality waiting for him. What if Sehun has fallen out of love? What if Sehun was searching for that love again in Daeun? He cannot accept this. He cannot lose Sehun. But what if he lost him already, what if he is too late? He isn’t ready for any of it. His belief over his lover is stronger than all these assumptions.Therefore, with a little shrug, he pushed back the uncertainty at the back of his mind and reached his hands to pass the keys.

“It was your day off, Luhan.” Sehun stated softly, taking the keys from his partner’s hand.

“Soo needs me and you have company too.” Luhan spoke eyeing the female who was trying hard to make herself invisible.

“Oh, don’t mind me, I’ll be taking my leave now.” Daeun replied as she turned toward the hallway.

“Daeun, Stay! Luhan, just call me when you’re done, I’ll pick you up.” Sehun said and looked into Luhan’s eyes, waiting for his reaction. Luhan stayed silent and lowered his head in defeat, however, he didn’t let Sehun witness it as he quickly masked his emotion under a deceiving but calming smile.

“Okay then see you, bye, take care.” Luhan didn’t even wait for Sehun to answer back as he rushed out of the apartment building.

 

 

“Why did you do that?” Daeun hissed. Though she had a little hint what Sehun was trying to do,  but she couldn’t help but voice out her distress.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. If today we fail to do what we aimed…” Sehun clenched his fists, leaned over, and continued, “I won’t be seeing Luhan ever again.”

“This is ridiculous! You can’t give up on him. You love him, Sehun. Don’t you?” Daeun whispered the last sentence trying to see through Sehun’s eyes.

“I do… Luhan, he is my everything. My life didn’t have any purpose until he came into my life. He made me realize what I was missing and what the purpose of my life was.”

“Daeun, Luhan made me realize the importance of home. It’s good to be home,” he whispered, “with the people who mean the most to me.”

Daeun agreed, smiling, she stepped forward and took Sehun into a warm comforting hug.

“Trust me Sehun, we can feel your happiness and we promise we won’t let _him_ take your happiness from you. It’s our promise to you, Master.” Daeun promised softly, voice cracking in the middle of it.

Sehun chuckled and pulled her away to wipe off the tears away from her cheeks.

“You’re such an idiot.” He smiled at Daeun and flicked her forehead playfully.

“Come we got lots of things to hide!” He announced as he marched toward his apartment.

“Yes, Master!” She replied attentively giving a respectful salute.

_‘Everyone deserves a chance at happiness, Sehun. Even a person with a dark past.’_

 

Daeun followed Sehun to his apartment and closed the door behind securely, unaware of the pair of tear-filled doe-eyes watching them dejectedly.

 

Luhan with his broken heart and marriage turned away to never return back.

 


	2. Part Two

“Fuck! It’s big!” Daeun gasped dramatically, earning her a pinch on her cheek from Sehun. She animatedly moved her hands and continued, “No, seriously, how are we going to hide this? It’s no joke. Anyone can tell what it is!”

“Yeah, right, our bedroom has a fucking bullet hole in it!” Sehun deadpanned, fetching his phone from the bedside table.

“How did you manage to hide it from Luhan?”

“He was in the kitchen at the time. I broke his favorite vase to distract him.” Sehun replied with a hint of guilt in his words. The vase was his first gift to Luhan.

He quickly typed something on his phone before slipping it into his pocket.

“How come he didn’t hear the bullet sound? I could hear it all the way from my apartment!” She asked, a little louder than she intended.

Sehun shook his head at her and sat down on the bed. Sometimes he really fails to understand how someone like Daeun can be responsible for his well being. Sure the girl was fearless, but her bluntness and loud nature has always landed him in trouble.

Daeun was young and reckless anything a minder shouldn’t be. There were many occasions when Sehun had to switch the roles and save his minders’ ass.

“Dae, you live next to us and our apartment walls aren’t sound proof.” Sehun said as a matter of fact.

“Oh right! Who knows better than me.” Daeun wriggled her brows suggestively.

“ Luhan is quite a screamer.” She added only to earn a pillow to her face.

“You really don’t know when to shut up!” Sehun grunted lowly but that only managed to make Daeun smile wider throwing herself on his bed.

“I’m glad he didn’t hear anything.”                                                  

“Thanks to his habit of listening to songs while cooking.” Sehun too laid on the bed next to her, eyes focused on the room’s ceiling.

“Have you ever thought about his reaction?” Daeun asked carefully, fiddling with her fingers. Sehun hummed in response.

“What will his reaction be?”

“He will probably leave me and honestly, I wouldn’t blame him. I deserve it for hiding it from him.” Sehun admitted softly. He could not deny it anymore. What he did was wrong and not telling Luhan has just increased the intensity of his mistake. He shouldn’t have built a relationship on a foundation of lies. No matter how true his love is for Luhan. He has to admit that he committed a crime. A crime which couldn’t be forgiven easily.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself! We all know it wasn’t your fault! It was just an accident.” Daeun almost yelled, propping up her chin with her hand while lying flat on her stomach. She had that soft look in her eyes that made Sehun turn his face away.

“Sehun,”

“Daeun, let’s not.” Sehun shook his head not wanting her to bring back the unwanted remnant of their not so glorious past.

“But-”

“It’s an order!” Sehun adjured. The words came faster than intended, but Sehun didn’t regret showing his dislike. It’s a very rare occurrence when Sehun imposes his authority on Daeun but when he does, she knows better not to speak against it.

“Fine, let’s get rid of this bullet hole.” Daeun whispered, avoiding the other’s eyes.

“I have asked Chanyeol to bring the required stuff.”

Daeun scoffed, “Only if his drama queen allows him to leave the house!”

“Baekhyun, his name is Baekhyun.” Sehun scowled, correcting her for the umpteenth time.

“Baekhyun or whatever! I don’t like him!” She stated as a matter of fact.

“Trust me Dae, the feeling is mutual.” Sehun snickered, pulling her cheeks once again.

Daeun and Baekhyun are a different case. Where Luhan took Daeun’s presence in Sehun’s life sportingly Baekhyun didn’t.

They couldn’t recall what it was that made them dislike each other, but it was sure that they hate each other guts. Maybe it was Daeun’s clinginess towards Chanyeol or maybe it was Baekhyun’s possessive nature towards the latter, whatever it was it set them on a never ending war.

 

“Erhh! Let’s just get started!”

Sehun bowed playfully and smiled courteously in token of his willingness to comply. His transposed humor brought waves of laughter around the room. A ripple of smothered titter circled the room as they started their job of fixing the wall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking down the road a few minutes away from the café, Luhan tried to chase away the ugly thoughts and big fat tears that were stubbornly streaming down his pale cheeks. There were a lot of what ifs that popped in his head in that moment, but above all, his mind was wracked by the thought of the news that was supposed to be disclosed by him today on their dining table.

But after today’s incident how can Luhan possibly tell Sehun what he had been planning for weeks?

He knows he is being irrational by mistaking Daeun and Sehun’s friendship for love. It wasn’t the first time when Daeun had barged into their house at odd times. Luhan has nothing against the girl. He finds her honest and innocent but aren’t the innocent one more attractive? What if Sehun had fallen for Daeun’s charm?

Luhan didn’t know what to feel? An unusual numbness had settled in his heart. He couldn’t feel his own heartbeat. But it doesn’t matter anymore.

The only thing that matters now is another set of heartbeats living in him.

He slowly caressed his tummy and smiled at the thought of being responsible for a life. But in his case he is responsible for two lives, Luhan was expecting twins with Sehun.

‘What now?’ He thought.

How is he going to manage everything?

What if Sehun refuses to take the responsibility?

Their  financial condition may have improved, but it isn’t good enough to take care of twins.

The thought itself made Luhan shiver, leaving chills creeping in his skin and spine.

The voices and conclusions in his head made it hurt. He abruptly stopped in the middle of the street and crouched down with his head between his hands. Luhan’s head hurt, but above that it was his heart that was hurting the most.

 

Luhan didn’t know how long he stayed there crouched on the ground or how long his eyes were drenched with tears but, all he knew before falling into the pit of darkness; a warm breath trickling the side of his face. In his unconscious state he could feel a pair of arms around his frail body which effortlessly carried him. He was softly laid in the backseat of a vehicle that he assumed to be an expensive one  judging the quality of the heater and soft seating in it.

The sound of a car door, and then an engine starting jarred him into the realization that  he was being taken somewhere.

 

The car heater warmed his cold, pale body quickly and he fell asleep immediately.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“All done!” Chanyeol exclaimed peremptorily. He had a stupid grin on his face that made other two humans in the room roll their eyes in annoyance.

“What?” He asked, shrugging his shoulders innocently.

“Chanyeol, I asked you to fix a hole not a fucking wall! How am I going to explain Luhan about a whole new wall?” Sehun growled, fists tightly curled in an attempt to stay calm.

 “Just say you got it done for free! Anyway, your worn out house needs renovation!” Chanyeol reasoned, avoiding eye contact from the raging figure of Sehun.

“What needs renovation is your giant mind. Next time just do what I ask!”

“Next time, try not to get a bullet hole in your apartment’s wall.” Chanyeol mumbled, collecting his equipments from the floor.

“What did you say?” Sehun said with his hand in his pockets as he tried to read the other’s lips.

“I said, _‘Yes Master’_ ” Chanyeol mimicked with his lips curled into a smile, forced one though.

Looking at the bickering session of two grown ass men, Daeun stifled a laugh, and Chanyeol gave her a sidelong glance.

“Can you please stop snickering?” He asked with a serious tone.

Daeun couldn’t hold back a laugh and uttered a titter instead, unable to completely suppress her mirth.

“You are a dead meat! I’m gonna get you.” And with that Chanyeol leaped from his current space and charged towards Daeun tackling her down on the bed. He tickled her and told her he wouldn’t stop until she apologizes to him.

Daeun being the stubborn one refused to surrender and attacked the giant with a pillow.

Sehun groaned and rubbed his forehead as he stared at the fiddle-faddle performed by his supposed protectors.

_‘Too much for being a lenient master!’_

 

Instead of stopping them, he simply shook his head and turned around. For now he will let them have this one because he had other things to worry about like… “Baekhyun…”

On hearing his lover’s name Chanyeol froze in his current position which was basically him, trapping Daeun between his arms on the _bed_.

 

Jumping from the bed, Chanyeol quickly approached his fuming boyfriend, “Baek, It’s not what you think.” Daeun too pulled herself from the bed and stood behind Chanyeol’s wide frame.

“Bitch!” Baekhyun cursed glaring at the only female in the room.

“Takes one to know one” Daeun replied in a tone mixed with jealousy and anger. She had been there with Chanyeol and Sehun for years. She isn’t the one stealing them, instead it’s the other way around.

Baekhyun scoffed at the audacity of this bitch.

“Baek, listen to me. It’s not-”

“Don’t Baek me Yeol! And ask this wench to leave right now!” Baekhyun yelled right at his lover’s face. Daeun gaped at Baekhyun’s choice of words. She was shocked to be called a slut in front of her friends.

“Baekhyun, you won’t talk to Daeun like that!” Sehun warned as he stood between Daeun and Baekhyun who was ready to attack any time.

“Tell this to Luhan! He is your puppet not me!” Baekhyun snarled, struggling under Chanyeol’s hold. Chanyeol could clearly recognize the feral look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Baekhyun!”

“What? Suddenly you got a tongue to speak? Is she that powerful? She could make you grow some balls?” Baekhyun spat.

“Baek, you are not in your right mind! Let’s go” Chanyeol pleaded only to earn a deathly glare from his little male.

“I’m not in right mind? And what you’re doing? Cheating on my back with this slut of a friend of yours! Are you both sharing her in the bed? Does Luhan knows about your escapade? Or Shall I tell him that his darling husband is having a threesome behind his back!” Baekhyun argued in a voice full of hatred, anger rippling through him.

What happened next was unexpected and before Chanyeol could do anything to shield Baekhyun from Sehun’s wrath. Sehun whirled and slapped him hard. He slapped Baekhyun hard enough to daze him.

“Master please, he did not mean it.” Chanyeol pleaded as he pushed Baekhyun behind him.

Numbed with the sudden attack, Baekhyun’s eyes widen in shock when he heard Chanyeol uttering foreign words.

“Master?” He whispered, hand on his bruised cheek.

Daeun too quickly rushed to Chanyeol’s rescue. “Chanyeol is right, Master. Please forgive him.” They knew what Sehun was capable of and this time Baekhyun had surely tested their master’s patience.

“Take him away!”

“Yes Master!” Chanyeol bowed immediately and turned around to grab Baekhyun’s arm. If he has to drag him out he will.

“Baekhyun, come with me.” Chanyeol’s serious tone was back and Baekhyun couldn’t believe his eyes. He gaped like a fish.

“Who are you? What are you all up to?” Baekhyun voiced out though his voice did crack in the process. People standing in front of him were not the ones who had been there by his side for years. They seemed different and distant. He couldn’t  believe that someone who had been spineless for all these years could hit him.

Where was this man when Luhan and his friends were assaulted?

Where was this man when Luhan’s landlord insulted him for not paying rent?

Or the fear that Luhan had was true.

Sehun had fallen out of love.

And so did Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Part Three

Luhan was in the middle of preparing an order for one of their regular customers when a blonde man with fresh wounds walked in. His shirt was torn and his already black slacks were blackened with ingrained dirt. The blonde man suddenly stopped in front of him and pushed some bills on the counter.

  
“Tripple venti, soy” Luhan knew the demand when he heard it, but still didn’t know why he wanted the man to repeat again. There was something about his deep husky voice that made Luhan knees go weak.

“My apologies, but can you please repeat the order,” Luhan requested, almost forgetting about the order he was preparing. There’s just something about bad boy that’s sexy and Luhan couldn’t agree more in that moment.

The man eyed Luhan from head to toe before giving a curt reply. “Tripple venti, soy, no foam.”

“Okay, Sir-” The man didn’t wait for Luhan to complete as he turned around to grab the table in the corner.

Luhan huffed, but nonetheless prepared the man’s order with utmost sincerity. He capped the paper cup and fetched the marker from the holder to write the stranger’s name.

On realizing that he didn’t ask the customer’s name he poked his tongue out but immediately replaced with a sweet smile.

By his bouncy steps he approached the man and spoke, “Sir, what shall I write on your cup?” His tongue darted out to lick his parchment-dry lips.

The stranger regarded him with that intense look before taking the coffee cup from his hand.

“I like it plain.” The man asserted before placing the coffee cup on the table a little harshly, spilling some content on the table.

“Rude!”

“I heard that!”

“You were supposed to!” Luhan replied hastily, his gaze clashed with the blonde man. A sudden jolt of sensation spiraled down his spine when the man returned the gaze, but with a little smile this time.

“Sehun”

“Luhan”

Luhan might have lost a few customers that day, but he gained the most important person in return, his boyfriend turned husband, Oh Sehun. It was their first meeting.

The café Love over Coffee closed a little late on that day, courtesy of a smitten dear who wasn’t behaving any less than a clingy puppy.

With ‘How he prefers his eggs in the morning?’ Luhan too inquired about the bruises and cuts on Sehun’s stoic but alluring face to which Sehun replied with the excuse of being a victim of bullying.

Looks can be deceiving, Luhan knew that, but it was in that moment when he really understood it.

Despite the sharp features and rustic look Sehun was nothing  but a softball who was poorly scared of bugs.

 

The regular visits to café and small walks in the park turned into late night talks and dates. Sehun has been an attentive date, always knowing exactly what to say and do, making Luhan’s heart make the biggest decision of his life.

 

In two years of dating and marriage Luhan knew Sehun comes in a package. And that package included a giant, Chanyeol and young beauty Daeun. Though it was a little difficult in the beginning, it was something that he’d grown accustomed to.

It was after their marriage when things got a little weird which included Daeun moving to the apartment next to theirs.

Luhan never said anything but he never liked the bond shared by two. They seemed close, too close to be just friends.

 

 

 

 

It was Luhan’s day off and just like any day off, he preferred spending extra hours in the bed cuddling and kissing the love of his life, but unlike other day offs instead of meeting the serene face of his partner he met with emptiness. With his eyes barely open, he called for his husband.

On not getting any response, he huffed and pulled himself up on the bed. He shook his head and tried to get up. For the past one week he had been feeling quite dizzy, especially in the morning. After making sure that it was safe to stand on the feet, Luhan carefully got up and paddled all the way down into the living room. He pushed back his dark soft bangs away from his eyes.

There he was, near the door, shirtless, speaking in hushed voices.

“Sehun,” Luhan called, his mouth pulled lazily by the temptation of sleep.

The said man turned around to reveal the person he was talking to.

Daeun.

Luhan didn’t realize he was glaring at Daeun. He didn’t realize until Sehun cleared his throat and looked at him.

“Do you need anything baby?” He said ever so lovingly.

And Luhan felt his world spinning.

Wait.

It was really spinning and before Luhan could get hold of anything he was met with the hard floor of the living room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan woke up to the soft and gentle strokes on his hair. He opened his eyes slowly.

“Hey, how do you feel now?” Sehun asked lying next to him.

He pulled Luhan on his chest and continued stroking his hair softly.

“What happened?”

“You fainted. I have fixed an appointment with a doctor. We will see him in the evening.” Sehun replied, pulling Luhan close to his side.

“I don’t think I need to see a doctor I’m fin-”

Luhan’s words got muffled by an unexpected kiss on his lips. It was a soft kiss, not demanding, but more inquisitive.

“You scared me.” Sehun’s voice clearly mirrored the fear he had in his eyes and Luhan couldn’t feel any less sorry for his husband.

“I’m fine, Sehun.” Luhan assured as he leaned to return the kiss. In no time Sehun deepened the kiss and dragged his hand up into his hair. Luhan was so invested in the kiss that he had already forgotten about the little encounter they had in the morning. Once they pulled back, Sehun hovered Luhan’s petite frame, eyes travelling down to the drawstrings of his baby blue pajama pants.

Sehun looked up at him, “Can I?” He asked with an urgency as if he was wanting to prove his love for him; as if he was wanting to show him how much he dotes him.

And Luhan wanted to know all of it.

With tears in his eyes, he cupped Sehun’s face in his hands and kissed him, slow and deep.

 

Their kiss began softly, slowly gaining passion.

Sehun’s calloused fingertips traced the words of comfort along Luhan’s spine. His lips marked his territory on the delectable skin. It didn’t take them much time to shred all their clothings. Luhan didn’t remember when or how he got into his current position, but all he knew the sinful touches of his partners were doing its magic. All the pain and doubts were replaced with pleasure and labored breathing.

Sehun kneaded the full, supple skin in his large hands and Luhan clutched onto his pillow with deep steady breaths. The skin contact was so electrifying and demanding that he felt all of his insides melting.

Luhan’s breath hitched when he felt something wet drizzled down the crevice.

With his face buried into the pillow, Luhan demanded what is his.

He wanted to feel Sehun inside of him and once again relish the feeling of being Sehun’s everything.

“Sehun… please…” He requested with a heat flushed face.

Sehun’s thumb crawled down to his lips, prodding his petal open all while scissoring him down.

“What baby?” Sehun whispered, his breath fanning little male’s face.

“Give it to… me…” is all he could say, eyes closed.

Luhan needed not to repeat again as Sehun did exactly what Luhan asked for.

In no time, Sehun’s hip moved against Luhan’s making him helpless once more. Sehun may be a timid socially, but in bed, he was completely a different case.

Luhan took him inch by inch savouring the rough friction of Sehun’s length; the veins dragging against his walls.

He lifted his legs to wrap around the man’s hips, pulling him closer.

“I love you, baby” Sehun growled, voice deep with his strain to hold out.

Luhan smiled to himself and let himself fall once again into another trap of hope and expectations.

He realized all at once that he’s living out his own fantasies. Sehun was exactly how he wanted him to be, sadly it was only confined to the four walls of the bedroom.

The echoes of skin slapping could be heard around the house, but more importantly, it was Sehun’s comforting words that were craving its marks in Luhan’s heart.

It was when Sehun collapsed on the other side of the bed, breathing ragged, Luhan replied to Sehun’s confession.

“I love you too,” came the reply from Luhan’s mouth. With his seething hole dripping with Sehun’s cum, he turned around to face his husband and kissed him softly, wordlessly thanking him for always being there for him.

 

Luhan is not alone because Sehun is always with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo with a neatly wrapped gift in his hand, stood in front of Luhan’s apartment. He knocked the door and rang the bell, but got no response, therefore, pushing the thought of being an impolite guest he entered the house.

“Luhan?” He called, tiptoeing inside.

“Sehun? Luha-”

“Soo!” Kyungsoo stumbled back,  dropping the gift on the floor.

He quickly balanced his weight and the other human weight to avoid any unwanted fall.

“Baek?” Kyungsoo placed his hands on the said man’s shoulder and pushed him lightly to face him.

“Soo… Sehun… Chanyeol… they…”

“Hey, hey, calm down and tell me- woah! what’s this? Who did this to you?” Kyungsoo eyes darkened immediately on seeing an ugly bruise on his best friend’s face.

“Sehun did…” Baekhyun sobbed and complained as he clutched on Kyungsoo for dear life.

Kyungsoo gaped at him. “Sehun did what? You can’t be serious!” Baekhyun didn’t answer, instead he just wailed loudly.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol came from behind and called for his lover. Baekhyun jumped in his skin and hid behind Kyungsoo’s petite frame.

“Chanyeol, what is Baekhyun saying?”Kyungsoo asked, hands squeezing Baekhyun’s in assurance.

“Nothing of your concern! Baekhyun come with me.” Chanyeol called ignoring a gasped escaped from Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Baekhyun shook his head and roughly wiped the stubborn tears on his cheeks.

“Baek-”

“Don’t touch him!” Kyungsoo warned, shifting back with Baekhyun safely tugged in his arms.

“What are you doing here? Weren’t you suppose to be in the café?” Kyungsoo heard Sehun say, almost a foreign tone, but he heard it.

“In case if you don’t know its Luhan’s birthday today and café remains closed on this day!” Kyungsoo quipped, throwing a disgusting glance at him.

“Café is closed? But Luhan, he left for café. He said you need him-”

“Why did you hit Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked, gathering all his strength and anger building up for years now.

“Don’t answer my question with question!” Sehun growled and for fractions of seconds Kyungsoo felt like cowering. Who is this man? He isn’t the Sehun they knew.

“Same goes for you!” Kyungsoo not even sure whether he did right by cross questioning the angry young man or not.

“Don’t test me!”

“What do-”

“Kyungsoo, please, let’s just leave.” Baekhyun pleaded still clutching to Kyungsoo.

“You’re not going anywhere! Where is Luhan?” Sehun exploded.

 Kyungsoo gasped, his heart jumping into high gear.

“Answer me DO Kyungsoo!”

“I don’t know! I didn’t see him today.”

“What do you mean you haven’t seen him today? He went out to meet you!” Sehun argued, pointing his finger at Kyungsoo.

“No, he didn’t!” Kyungsoo retorted, offended.

“You know what? I’m not even a bit surprised. It was long awaited. He should have left you a long time back. I’m glad-”

“Kyungsoo, please stop.” Chanyeol interrupted, coming forward, saving the two friends from another unwanted encounter.

“Why should I stop? This man here doesn’t deserve Luhan.”

“Luhan did everything for this worthless man and what did he do in return? Nothing. He couldn’t even afford a wedding ring for him. What kind of husband you are? I bet you don’t even know about his pregnancy.”

Sehun stared at him, obviously shocked by the sudden revelation. Kyungsoo noticed his shocked expression and chuckled.

So it was true, Sehun was oblivious to Luhan’s pregnancy.

Could he possibly oblivious to how he had been hurting Luhan?

Maybe all this time Kyungsoo was right.

 

Luhan was always choosing Sehun. But Sehun was always choosing himself.

 “Sehun, maybe he has gone for a walk-” It was Sehun’s phone that interrupted Daeun from speaking further. With the speed of lightning Sehun fished his phone out of his pocket in hope of getting any news from his husband.

 

The phone’s display blinked with a notification of message received. He clicked on the icon and downloaded the picture in his chat box.

Horrified, Sehun let the phone slip from his hand and fall onto the floor with a thud.

Stunned, he sank onto the couch weakly and covered his face with his hands.

“What is it Sehun?” Chanyeol asked carefully while Daeun picked the phone from the floor.

Daeun stared the phone, terrified as the picture in it showed unconscious Luhan tied against the wooden chair under the dim light with a piece of cloth around his mouth.

The picture had a message underneath it.

‘Come and save _them_ before it’s too late.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Part Four

Luhan woke up from his deep slumber, covered in a thin layer of sweat, chest moving up and down irregularly. He felt dizzy from breathing off the top of his lungs. His stomach contracted and then twisted into a knot. He wasn’t sure what was happening and where he was but his first instinct was to wrap his arms around his babies safely.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t move his limbs. It took him a while to understand his current situation, but when he did, his eyes widen in shock. Everything around him seemed dark, obscure and terrible. There was an overwhelming stench of blood in the room.

“Where am I?” He spoke, eyes squinting in the grainy dawn.

In just a few blinks Luhan finally had a clear view of a pair of amber eyes watching him vehemently.

“Who are you?... Why am I here? Why did you tie me up?” Luhan asked in a pleading voice. All he could see was the pair of eyes staring at him with great interest.

He’d seemed uncertain and scared though.

The man in front of him suddenly flicked the flashlights open, making Luhan turn his face around. As if on cue the nature played its part too, and the room lit up with a bright flash of lightening, and thunder rattled the windowpane, plunging them into the bright light of cold November. 

Luhan never felt so conflicted before. He wasn’t sure whether it was the dizziness or his mind was playing tricks, but the man standing in front of him was no other than his husband, father of his babies, Oh Sehun. He felt mixed emotions all at once. He was relieved to see him there.

“Sehun… save me…” Luhan called, biting his lower lip. He caught the other’s slight scoff before his emotionless face turned into a repulsive smirk. His mockery laugh betrayed Luhan’s relief.

Luhan’s eyes searched the other’s face for any kind of care or love, but it showed no emotion.

The man in front of him had an insidious laugh and in no time Luhan’s fear and uncertainty were exchanged with a different feeling, the feeling of being played and fooled by his own mate.

Luhan felt betrayed.

                                                                                               

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You have what?” Kyungsoo shrieked for the umpteenth time making Sehun and gang roll their eyes once again. Baekhyun was surprised as well, but relatively he was doing better than his little friend.

“I can’t believe this!” Kyungsoo threw his hands in air animatedly.

“There is two of you and above that he is the vilest of you two!”

Kyungsoo’s voice was a piercing shriek and Sehun had to put hands over his ears to save it from the possible damage.

“I can’t believe! I just can’t believe it!” Kyungsoo shook his head vigorously as he moved to and fro in Oh’s studio apartment.

“Kyungsoo, we know it’s too much for you to handle, but don’t you think you should CALM THE FUCK DOWN! You’re making my ears bleed!” Sehun bellowed, whirling around to face him.

“Okay, I’m calm. You can sit please.” Kyungsoo quietly whispered, doing the same and taking the seat farthest possible from Sehun.

“What do we do now? And what does he want from Luhan?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol gently pressed the Icepack on his bruised cheek and rubbed his back affectionately. He knows it will take more than this to win Baekhyun’s heart back and he is more than willing to do it.

Sighing Sehun rubbed his forehead and said, “He wants me. He wants me to return. Luhan is just a prey to lure me back to the place which is no less than a hell.”

“Where exactly?” Kyungsoo meekly asked, avoiding eye contact with Sehun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh may not be a known name in Korea, but in China their fame spread widely and rapidly. With Oh’s credential in the market, they were respected and feared by many. Many respected and powerful personalities were related to them. Sehun and his twin brother Shixun were born in a household full of all kinds of luxuries and grandeur. They lived in ‘pearl of the orient’ Shanghai. They owned a wholly Shanghai Shimao Sheshan villa worth € 18,688,000.  They were living a perfect life until the twins’ mother fell out of love from their father. Once a calm Oh villa became a battleground for the couple adversely affecting the demure mind of twins. It was disturbing and traumatic to be raised up in such environment. If not for Shixun’s never ending love and care, Sehun would have fallen into depression. The never ending quarrel between two adults came to an end after a year in the name of divorce. The Oh twins were just seven years old when their parents got separated which also resulted in their separation too.

While Sehun lived with his mother, Shixun was forced to live with their short tempered father.

 Sehun was lucky enough to be raised by someone as loving as his stepfather. He respected the man more than his natural father. Unlike his biological father, Sehun’s step dad instead of money spent his time and affection on him, something the twins have been craving for years.

Sehun obviously missed his brother and wanted to tell him how much he missed him- how much he wished he was there, but Shixun chose to maintain the distance.

Shixun did come to meet Sehun every year on their birthday, but with new wounds. Their mother was disheartened to see the feeble condition of her elder son and didn’t want Shixun  to go through the same pain anymore, therefore she filed the case against her husband under domestic violence and child assault. The high-profile case of Oh’s brought bad name to Mr. Oh’s business and fame. Being in the market for years had made him capable enough to hire a shooter or assassin to get his job done without coming into anyone’s notice. And so he did.

Mr. Oh hired an assassin for his wife and sent him with Shixun on his and Sehun’s seventeenth birthday celebration at his wife’s residence. The assassin was introduced as Shixun’s bodyguard and was supposed to spend a night with them in their two Storeyed humble apartment.

Sehun and Shixun clung to each other in celebration of the occasion. Despite having their own separate rooms, just like every year they ended up sleeping in the same room. It was past midnight and Sehun woke up to some rustling. He rubbed his fist and paddled all the way down to the kitchen where all the rustling was happening. Chewing on his bottom lip, Sehun tiptoed into the kitchen only to witness the biggest shock of his life. Startled, he froze, watching the giant minder of his elder brother strangling his mother with a wire of landline.

It was his mother’s panicky muffled voice that brought him back to senses. With the least movement, she could make she ushered Sehun to leave the kitchen and call for help. But instead of doing what his mother asked him to do, he ran towards her for help. With his small fists, and the little strength he had; he attacked the attacker only to be pushed back harshly on the floor. Her mother struggled for her dear life and Sehun could see color leaving her sparkling eyes.

In his post-haste action he grabbed the first thing that came in his hand and attacked the man again. It was a butcher’s knife. Sehun didn’t realize what he was doing until blood splattered all over his face.

Horrified, he stepped back, dropping knife with a click sound.

Next thing he knew he was engulfed in the warm embrace of his brother before slipping into darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Forget about it Hun, it was an accident. You did it to save our mother.”_

_“Yes, baby, your father has taken care of him.”_ Their mother added addressing Sehun’s step dad.

_“Everything is fine. You did nothing wrong.”_

_“You are my innocent baby brother, Hun. Ge will save you from any harm. Don’t worry.”_

Despite several comforting words and hugs, Sehun couldn’t erase the horrifying memory from his innocent mind.

A few days after the incident, the news of a missing person (the assassin) and attack on Mr. Oh flashed on Sehun’s tv screen. That was the day when he came to know about the attack on his father by an unidentified man resulting in him being in a comatose state.

It took him a few more days to know that it was his brother who attacked him and a month to know that he was also responsible for their mother and his stepfather’s death. The unfortunate accident that caused their death was well planned by Shixun.

Shixun did all of it.

All of this only to have Sehun back in his life.

In a span of a few months, the Oh family’s world came crashing down.

In a blink of an eye, everything was turned into ashes.

Only because Shixun wanted Sehun back.

And once again Shixun is wanting Sehun back in his life and this time it’s his husband Luhan and their babies’ lives at stake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry,” spoke Kyungsoo, feeling sincerely sorry for the mess Sehun had gone through.

“How did you manage to escape from him?” Baekhyun asked softly, not wanting to press the topic more than required.

“It took me three years and loyal friends to escape Shixun’s captivity.”

“If not for them, I would have never been able to escape that hell hole.” Sehun added, wordlessly thanking Chanyeol and Daeun for their selfless act.

Chanyeol was Mr. Oh’s driver’s son, whereas Daeun was the daughter of a loyal maid of Oh household.

They accompanied Sehun and his mother after the Oh’s separation.

It was Shixun’s love for Sehun that allowed them to accompany Sehun back to their villa.

After Mr. Oh’s death, Shixun became the sole heir of Oh’s property and goodwill.

The money not only brought fame to Shixun but never ending power too. He became more ruthless and cruel and he made sure to inflict the same change of personality on his brother. He wanted his brother to be as strong as he was.  Sehun was forced to join different classes all to increase his strength. He learned to shoot all under his brother’s command. Thinking that Shixun wants Sehun to be independent enough to save himself from any harm, Sehun did everything Shixun asked him to do. It was all good until one day Shixun demanded him to shoot one of their employees.

Shixun demanded Sehun to punish their employee for their treachery towards the company by shooting him.

It was in that moment when Sehun came to know about Shixun’s other business, drug trafficking.

And it was in that moment when Sehun made a promise to leave the purgatory and the demon who controlled it, forever.

Sehun did refuse to shoot the person, but at the cost of Daeun’s mom’s life.

It was the lesson which Shixun made sure to engrave in Sehun’s heart.

Any kind of disdain to Shixun’s command will cost Sehun the life of his loved ones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sehun, please no…. what are you doing… stop it…” Luhan screamed in agony as Shixun brought the whip down with such force that it whistled through the air.

“Shhh,” Shixun manically placed his finger on Luhan’s dry lip and came closer to him. His breath fanned over Luhan’s ear, making him shiver terribly.

“It will take only few whips and we’ll get rid of the extra baggage you’re carrying with you.” Shixun smirked.

Luhan choked on his sobs, appalled by the fact that Sehun knew about him being pregnant with his babies.

“You… knew… you knew… that..” Luhan faced utmost difficulty in forming coherent words. He was breathing hard. He swallowed a lump in his throat and blinked tears from his eyes.

“that you’re pregnant with my babies?” Shixun completed.

“Of course, dear, after all I got them there. Ah! It was so much fun getting them there-”

“Disgusting!” Luhan spat.

“I know baby, but you know what is more disgusting? A lowlife like you giving birth to my precious babies.” Shixun roughly clasped a hand on his chin making him face him completely.

Luhan couldn’t believe his ears. His stomach lurched once again and he knew his babies were having a hard time there in his belly. They weren’t safe and were scared, just like him.

“You’re joking, right? Is this a prank? Sehun… you loved me… we love-”

Shixun’s lunatic laugh resonated across the dark room cutting Luhan’s word down. The hair on the back of Luhan’s neck bristled and a shiver coursed down his spine.

“Only fools fall in love, Luhan.” He stated. And in that moment Luhan knew that the man standing in front of him wasn’t Sehun. Luhan’s Sehun isn’t someone who would degrade their love. He had seen how Sehun craved for his attention and feathery touches.

Luhan had seen him waking up from horrible nightmares in the middle of the night only because he couldn’t feel his warmth next to him.

Luhan had heard him calling his name in an urgency and then lolling back to sleep when he cradled him lovingly.

Luhan had seen it all.

Luhan had seen enough to differentiate between his Sehun and the person who’s pretending to be Sehun.

“Who are you? You are not Sehun.” Luhan stated, firmly, looking straight into the stranger’s eyes. He noticed a little twitch in the stranger’s eyes, confirming his suspicion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Part Five

It took Sehun few hours and a friend — Jongin to know Luhan’s current location. Somehow he knew a situation like this would arise in the oncoming future, so, he made sure to install a phone tracking app on Luhan’s cell phone.

                 

Luhan was imprisoned in a barren warehouse.

 

“Who is he and why do we need to ride something as dangerous as bike when we can easily call for a cab?” Kyungsoo asked throwing his hands in the air.

Sehun sighed and Daeun rubbed his shoulder to calm him down. He was fuming over Kyungsoo’s interference over his plan.

Now who’s going to tell the whiny baker that ploys are not conducted by hailing a cab.

 

Sehun had unknowingly killed a man in the past but it doesn’t mean he isn’t capable enough to do it again. He is very much efficient to repeat the deed and this time it won’t be an accident.

 

“Baekhyun! Wait, let’s take a cab!” Kyungsoo quickly walked to the said man who was clinging to his giant on his Ecosse ES1.

“Soo, it’s safe, trust them. Do it for Luhan. He needs us.” Baekhyun replied, smiling, trying to reassure the agitated baker.

“Safe? I don’t know that guy! I can’t simply jump on his bik-” Kyungsoo was brutally interrupted by the rumbling of the wheels in the distance. It was his rider and his bike giving him a signal to hop on ~~them~~ it.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to repulse, but the rider and his fancy bike gave another thunderous roar that made him jump out of his skin.

He timidly walked to him and climbed onto the back of his Harley Davidson.

“Jongin,” The rider said and handed him the helmet. Kyungsoo raised his brow and haughtily acknowledged the rider’s effort of being affable.

‘As if I’m going to see you again after today.’ Kyungsoo thought with a huff.

Only if he knew not only will he be seeing him again, but also screaming his name in bed.

At least that’s what Jongin thought.

Jongin grinned and roared the engine before hitting the roads.

 

 

 

“Please remind me why do we have Jongin on this mission?” Daeun asked in a voice filled with amusement and disapproval. Having her own brother on a deadly mission was giving her an unsettled feeling in her heart. In the name of the family, she only had Jongin left with her.

The distress the Kim family went through, made them not only servile, but reckless and ungovernable.

And that’s what worried Daeun the most.

Shixun was not someone to be messed with. He was too powerful.

Too powerful to care what went on around him and that’s exactly what Sehun was going to use against him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m your Sehun! Denying won’t erase the truth!” Shixun snapped, in a whip-like voice making Luhan jerk. He harshly untied the doe-beauty and pushed him to the floor. Luhan landed hard on the rough ground of the warehouse. He screamed not expecting the level of sharp pain he felt. His stomach felt as if it were trying to crawl out his mouth.

“Don’t you believe me?” Shixun whipped out the leash and walked towards him menacingly.

“Speak up babe, we don’t have the whole day. I have to take care of your friends too. Just like how I took care of your parents.” Shixun added, his face twisting into a disgusting smirk.

Luhan gasped and froze at the words spewed from Shixun’s mouth. He stared into Shixun’s eyes in search of the gentleness he used to see in his Sehun’s eyes.

“My… parents…” He whispered, heart burning with fury.

“Yes, baby, your parents. It was a well planned accident; planned by me. And you know what was their crime? They didn’t find me worthy enough for their sorry excuse of a son. Those scums thought too highly of you! They paid for their crime— with their lives.” Shixun spat, landing a kick in Luhan’s abdomen.

 Luhan wailed  loudly, clutching his stomach and struggled with Shixun, wanting to spare his babies the pain he’d unleashed on him.

“Why... why… what did we do…” Luhan asked, all while clutching his clad tummy. His pain was almost palpable and he couldn’t help feeling it was too raw to survive.

“You took what wasn’t supposed to be yours. You stole something really precious to me. And you know, dear Lu, there is a punishment for every crime. And for you it will be lives of your babies.”

Shixun looked him up and down in a way that a cold shiver went down his spine just looking at the man in front of him; a primal fear of his babies being hurt crawled under his skin.

“Thirty or sixty strokes. Darling?”

“No, please… not my babies…” Luhan pleaded as he dragged his body away from Shixun.

“Why don’t we find it ourselves?” Shixun growled and raised his lash up in the air.

With his arms wrapped around his belly tightly, Luhan closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

 The sound of lash striking the skin echoed the barren warehouse, but surprisingly the pain didn’t rush in Luhan’s body. Instead, he felt a pair of warm hands around him, covering him from the skin piercing strokes of lashes.

One. Whip. Two whips . Three whips.

The frame covering Luhan’s shook terribly on each stroke, but didn’t move away.

“Get the fuck away from him Sehun! Now!” It was Shixun’s voice that made Luhan opened his eyes and face reality.

“Sehun…” Luhan stared at the man with a confused look on his face. His eyes looked hurt, but for some reason he felt relieved, relieved that his instincts were right, the man hurting him and his babies wasn’t Sehun but someone oddly similar to him.

 

“No! Enough is enough. You won’t hurt my family anymore.” Sehun retorted, clenching his jaw.

“Family? These scums aren’t your family Oh Sehun.” Shixun bellowed and with a snap of his finger, he ordered his men to step in and take Sehun away from his mate.

Luhan’s breath hitched when he saw masked men approaching them. He quivered in fear and curled into Sehun’s arms, clinging hard to him.

“Shixun! One more word against my family and I’ll forget you’re my brother.” Sehun yelled, dropping honorific, eyes flashing red. He gritted his teeth and turned to his partner squeezing him in his arms gently, assuring him of his loyalty.

“Shixun? So now you’re dropping honorific.” Shixun chuckled bitterly.

“What the fuck are you all waiting for? Take this bitch away from him!” Shixun shouted loudly and angrily. His temper spiraling out of control.

“No! No! Sehun! Please do something! Save us, please!” Luhan screamed desperately and tried with his little hands to pull Shixun’s men’s hands away and to bite them with his slobbering mouth.

“Fuck! Lu, can you please not bite me!” One of the masked men hissed, grabbing Luhan once again. He pulled him away from Sehun in a flick. Sehun dramatically tried to get Luhan back in his arms, but was kicked down on the floor brutally, at least that’s how it seemed to Shixun.

 

 

 

On hearing a familiar voice, Luhan dropped his mouth in open silent. His eyes watered as he tried hard to decipher the whole mess.

“Keep thrashing and screaming, Lu. Don’t let Shixun suspect us.” The man whispered next to his ear as he dragged him rather harshly towards the exit.

Before Shixun could notice the little talk between his man and Luhan, Sehun leapt through and tackled him down.

“Fuck!” Shixun groaned, head hitting the hard cemented floor of the warehouse. The blood drained from his head, leaving him dizzy and disoriented.

“Get him off me!” Shixun ordered, fighting Sehun on top of him.

The masked men took the order diligently and did exactly what they were told, the only difference was instead of following Shixun’s command they followed Sehun’s, their  new master and the new owner of the empire built by Mr Oh.

 

“What the fuck are you all doing?” Shixun yelled as he thrashed under armed men hold.

“I fucking pay you all! Fucking scoundrels-”

A loud slap stung his cheek and he stumbled back. The other two men standing behind him got hold of him and twisted his arms locking him safely under their captive.

“Shut up!” The masked stranger yelled before pulling the mask away from their face.

“Daeun…”

“Yes, bastard we’ve had enough of you. Now it’s time we put you to your right place.”

 A hard slap accompanied her words.

“You bitch-”

Jongin kicked him with his foot, making him fall on his knees. He tugged his hair roughly making him face Sehun completely.

“Shixun, In case if you don’t know, the empire built on its people’s blood and flesh won’t stand tall for long. The perfidy of its ruler weathers and eventually erodes and crumbles.”

Sehun explained in a calm voice as he circled his powerful brother kneeled on the ground, helpless.

“I do not blame you, Shixun, for killing innocent people. As, cruelty comes quick to the powerful. The intoxication with power is worse than the drunkenness that comes with liquor and such, for who is drunk with power does not come to his senses before he falls.”

“And my dear brother, without doubt, all cruel kings must once again see hell.”

Sehun announced as he took his gun out and pointed at his brother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Part Six (Final)

Luhan woke up feeling the pleasant, comforting feeling of a warm bed. He tried to sit up; clenching his teeth at the pain when his friends and some doctors and nurses came rushing from outside hearing a loud beeping noise that could have come from the machine next to him. He lifted his arm to tear the IV drip from his wrist when a sturdy hand stopped him from doing it.

He looked up at the man with his wandering eyes.

“Sehun,” He croaked weakly.

Relief brought a smile to his lips and his eyes watered, this time out of solace and happiness.

Luhan threw himself into Sehun’s arms and sobbed, unable to contain his pain and fear.

No wonder Luhan couldn’t put that horrible incident out of his mind.

He sobbed as he’d never done before.

“Hey baby you’re safe now. Don’t be scared.” Sehun comforted cradling his little male in his arms.

“Does it hurt?” Sehun asked worriedly, gently brushing his hand over Luhan’s wounds.

 “It hurts…” Luhan replied, nodding his head and wiping his tears with his fists.

“I’m so sorry baby, I really am but I promise I won’t let anything hurt you ever again.” Sehun promised and leaned down to kiss the other’s trembling lips softly.

“He… he killed my parents…” Luhan choked as he recalled the horrifying words of the cruel man.

Sehun’s grip tightened around Luhan’s waist.

So Shixun really did that.

Sehun was suspicious about Luhan’s parents’ sudden death as it was very much similar to his own parents’ demise. But he always pushed the uncertainty at the back of his mind.

Shixun was truly cruel; a master to betray.

Sehun closed his eyes shut and sighed before looking down at his husband.

He had no idea what to say? There was no word that could ease Luhan’s pain.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” that’s all Sehun whispered in his broken voice. He stroked his hair softly all while whispering sincere apologies.

Luhan whimpered, feeling his heart go absolute numb and deaden.

 

 

It took Luhan a week to comprehend everything and months to forgive Sehun for hiding things from him.

He really doesn’t know what happened to Shixun or where he was now and honestly he doesn’t want to know any of it. As long as he was gone from their lives he wasn’t the least bit concerned.

All that concerned him was his babies living in him.

The incident and wounds did bring harm to him and his babies. The doctor managed to save Luhan and his baby boys, but he did warn him for possible complications and instructed him to stay on bed rest for months.

 

Luhan was still in a cold war with Sehun. The pregnant male was giving a hard time to the new boss of the Oh empire.

Sehun as promised took over the control of the company and shut down all illegal businesses of his brother. He also provided financial aid to the families of employees who had died in the hands of his brother.

 

On the request of his friends, Sehun revoked himself from surrendering for the death he caused accidentally.

Considering his conscience, anonymously he decided to financially help the kids of the man and provided a job to his wife in his firm.

 

Daeun and Baekhyun still fought over Chanyeol but things were better than before as they would pacify the war by shopping on the giant’s credit card.

 

Kyungsoo was still working in the café but with the new addition into the staff named Jongin who had greatly shown interest in the coffee and the baker.

Jongin and his stunning good looks has boomed the business and the once quiet, peaceful café became a head-splitting, ear-splitting juxtapose.

 

“How may I help you beautiful?” Jongin spoke in a honey-laced voice, making the customer blush profusely.

“Kim Jongin, pantry now!” Kyungsoo yelled, making the customer jump in her skin.

“Wait a sec-”

Not to mention, Jongin was mercilessly dragged by a man a foot shorter than him.

Kyungsoo with his blaring eyes dragged the hot server by his collar into the pantry.

And what happened next is the repeat of previous episodes.

Jongin on his knees, apologising to the little male by sucking him good.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh fucking Sehun!” Luhan screeched, hands rubbing his eight months heavily swollen belly.

“Yes baby,” Sehun shouted, rushing into the drawing room. The young CEO had his white shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows with his tie loosely hanging around his neck.

“Baby, please, stop cursing, it’s not good for our babies.” Sehun requested, bending a little and breathing in and out. It seemed he ran a marathon to reach his pregnant male who was sprawled on their couch with popcorn and juice next to him.

“Okay darling husband,” Luhan spoke in a disgustingly sweet voice that sent a shiver down the CEO’s spine.

“But baby~” Luhan singsonged and added, “Where the FUCK is my FUCKING apple juice?” Luhan smirked teasingly.

Sehun was about to snap and remind him that he is the man with a bad temper and strength of an animal, but then he remembered why Luhan was being mean to him and how he promised to win his heart back at any cost.

He sighed and replied, “I’ll go get it love”

“Come on, move your lazy ass quickly and get me my fucking juice now!” Luhan spanked Sehun’s ass and mocked him to walk faster.

Taking a deep sigh and putting up a superficial smile he did what Luhan asked him to.

‘It seems Shixun hit him in all the wrong places.’ He murmured, ignoring a raise in his partner’s brows.

 

In a few minutes, Sehun was back in the drawing room to deliver the ~~fucking~~ apple juice to his darling husband. But what got him off guard was his husband’s sobbing image.

Luhan with his hands on his face was wailing loudly.

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” Sehun took Luhan in his arms before placing the juice on their coffee table.

“Are the sprouts, giving you a hard time?” He asked, cupping his pregnant male’s face.

Luhan with a pout on his face, shook his head.

“Then what, love?”

“Mama sprout is giving hard time to daddy sprout…” Luhan sniffed, wiping his snout filled face with Sehun’s tie.

Sehun chuckled and eventually took off his tie to give it to his husband to abuse it.

“But daddy sprout isn’t having a hard time, in fact, he loves spoiling his little sprouts and mama sprout.” Sehun spoke sincerely. He does love spoiling his little family. Due to his hidden identity, he couldn’t do much for Luhan but now when everything is disclosed and Luhan is no longer in the dark, Sehun is spoiling them way too much. From sumptuous Villa to expensive cars, from highly qualified doctors to the top hospitals. Sehun has provided every possible luxury and help to his husband and their babies.

Which also includes a stunning Cartier Sky blue diamond ring worth millions on Luhan’s finger.

 

 

Not only monetarily, but Sehun had also pampered them with never ending love and care.

 

It was Luhan, who had given him hope to live and now it was his turn to return everything Luhan gave him selflessly.

“Really?” Luhan asked, little hiccups leaving his pretty mouth.

Sehun vigorously nodded his head, making his auburn locks bounce cutely.

Luhan ruffled his hair and pulled him closer. He made him sit on the couch and climbed over his lap.

“I hope Mama sprout and baby sprouts aren’t heavy.” Luhan commented, lazily playing with the buttons on Sehun’s shirt.

“Of course not baby, nothing about you is heavy,” Sehun said calmly, though his face was saying otherwise.

Thanks to Sehun’s never ending care, Luhan had successfully passed his difficult time and babies managed to survive all of the complications. In the recent check-up the doctor gave them the clean check and declared him healthy enough to be free from all kinds of troubles.

Sadly, it wasn’t the same case for Sehun.

In the past few months, Luhan had rapidly gained too much of weight. Which has also become a sensitive topic for the pregnant male and who knows better than Sehun, as the man had been a victim of his bitchiness on several occasions.

“Daddy sprout is really handsome…” Luhan spoke out of nowhere, eyes filled with lust.

“Umm… Luhan now?” Sehun asked, carefully.

Luhan nodded his head eagerly and who was Sehun to deny. Without speaking a word or wasting a second, he took the man in his arms and carried him into their bedroom. He gently placed him on the bed and got rid of his and Luhan’s clothing in record time.

 

 

 

Considering his husband’s condition, Sehun had to be extra gentle and slow while making love to him, which was also a great test of his restraint.

After hours of love making and sweet whispering, Sehun collapsed on the bed with Luhan on his unclad chest.

“Fuck! It was so good!” Sehun spoke coming down from his high.

“Sehun! Baby sprouts are listening, do not taint their innocent mind!” Luhan scolded putting his hands on his tummy, as if he was trying to cover their ears.

“Says who, the uncontrollable cursing machine-” Sehun quickly placed his hand over his mouth, mentally cursing himself for spurting such thing. But it was too late as the damage was done.

“Baby, I didn’t mean-”

Sehun was rudely interrupted with a pillow on his face.

“Get the fuck out of the fucking room! Oh FUCKING Sehun!”

And the bitch was back.

“Baby, isn’t daddy sprout handsome anymore?”

“OUT!”

“Baby, apple juice?”

“Apple juice, my ass!”

“Baby, baby sprouts are listening-”

The door slammed shut on Sehun’s face. With his shoulders slumped, he made a beeline to the kitchen to prepare a candle light dinner and expensive gift to bribe his darling husband.

His husband may be acting like a bitch now, but honestly, he wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.

He’d rather argue with Luhan than kiss someone else.

Their love for each other is a journey; starting at forever and ending at never.


End file.
